Ye Xinghan
Male|Spouse(s) = Yue Ji (Concubine) Mei Ji (Concubine)|Profound Strength = 8th level Tyrant Profound Realm|Planet = Blue Pole Star|Continent = Profound Sky Continent|AKA = Little Hanhan (By Ji Qianrou) Young Master|Affiliation = Sun Moon Divine Hall|First Appearance = Chapter 426|Cod = Scared to death|Killed By = |Relatives = Ye Meixie (Father)|Allies = Ye Meixie Ling Kun Feng Feiyan|Last Appearance = Chapter 918|Occupation = Young Sword Master of Sun Moon Divine Hall|Chinese = 夜星寒|Pinyin = Yè xīng hán}}Ye Xinghan was the son of Ye Meixie and the young master of Sun Moon Divine Hall. He is a perverted womanizer who loves beautiful women. He is cultivating a type of dual cultivation heretic art. He constantly kidnaps women to be training incubators. His weapon is the Tyrant Profound grade weapon Sun Moon Calamity. Appearance He was a beautiful young man. His brows were as sharp as swords and his eyes glistened like stars. His face was like white jade, the slanted and slender brows penetrated deeply into his hairline. Contradicting his beautiful appearance, he always had an obscene smile on his face which he did not hide. Personality He is a very perverted man and walks around with two women and gropes them in public. He is arrogant and greedy and seeks to obtain all the perfect women in the world due his practicing of a perverted dual cultivation art. Plotline He attended the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament based on information of Feng Xue'er possessing a divine body and desired to obtain her. He schemed up a plan to capture and rape her within the Primordial Profound Ark with the assistance of Feng Feiyan, Great Elder of the Divine Phoenix Sect, who had chosen to sell out his sect. He was thwarted by the combined efforts of Yun Che, Xia Yuanba, and Ji Qianrou. He had the soul imprint of Ye Meixie on him so the Divine Phoenix Sect could not kill him even after learning of his scheme. However, he was scared away by the illusion left by the Phoenix Spirit which fooled him into thinking the Phoenix God was still alive and protecting Feng Xue'er. He later found out about Xia Qingyue's Nine Profound Exquisite Body from Ling Kun and sent his subordinates to Frozen Cloud Asgard to capture her but they were killed by Yun Che. Death When Yun Che learns of the situation regarding Ling Kun selling information about the Nine Profound Exquisite Body to Ye Xinghan, he burned Ling Kun to death. Yun Che then turns his attention towards Ye Xinghan. He was so frightened that peed himself under Yun Che's gaze. As Yun Che was listing every single grievances he had with Ye Xinghan each word was filled with malice. Ye Xinghan stared at Yun Che fixedly with bloodshot eyes. Streaks of blood covered every corner of his eyeballs. The color of his face had turned from green into an extremely abnormal dark gray. Then, with his eyes opened, he fell straight down and no longer moved. The white foam mixed with blood gushed out of his mouth. Yun Che didn’t even have to kill this Ye Xinghan himself, the person in question actually got scared to death by fractures in his liver and gall bladder. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Sun Moon Divine Hall Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Tyrant Profound Realm